


Who Wooed Who?

by Ot5bymy1dheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boy x boy, Captain Niall Horan, Dating Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Engagement, Engagement Rings, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Hugs, Kissing, Larry Mirroring, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Cooks, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Moaning, Neck Kissing, OT5, OT5 Feels (One Direction), OT5 Fluff (One Direction), OT5 Friendship (One Direction), Orgasm, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Teasing, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ot5bymy1dheart/pseuds/Ot5bymy1dheart
Summary: Louis had this big plan for a date. He planed an extravagant proposal for his boyfriend. Oh wait! Or is it Harry planning it for Louis? Read to find out who proposes. Want a hint? Nah, you gotta read it. It's Larry fic!!!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne & Harry Styles, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan & Harry Styles, Niall Horan & Liam Payne, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Care For A Barbeque? Maybe Even A Secret?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Its five year anniversary for the Halloween Larry hug. Also, a very sad day for directioners :( .
> 
> As today is a special day for Larries I decided to post the fic I wrote based on a Larry proposal dream I got months ago. Don't worry lots of Captain Niall is involved ;D
> 
> Hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> Thank you for my sister @ot5ismyhome for being my beta reader.

Louis’ fingers traced an old picture of a 16 year old boy, dramatically asking out his 18 year old self. The younger boy was on his knees with a beautiful white rose clenching its long green stem with his fingers. He has never met such a cute person in his life; those perfectly curled locks were still bouncing in front of his eyes. He can still remember that moment like it was yesterday. A small happiness spread across his face seeing the old memory. Louis can't believe it's been 6 years since he and Harry went on their first date. Even now, he gets those chills when he looks at those emerald green eyes or the bottomless dimples. 

The moment Harry caught the bouquet at Zayn and Liam's wedding Louis knew what he wants, he wants Harry, he wants to spend the rest of his life with Harry, and he wants to ask Harry to marry him. But every time he thinks about that he gets nervous and his palms sweat like a 12 year old approaching his crush. Once he came across engagement rings online, just looking at it made him forget himself for a minute and he sat there like the groom who got cold feet at his wedding. He just can't understand why he gets these crazy knots in his stomach even though he knew for 100 percent Harry will say yes. Louis let out a big sigh which he didn’t know he was holding in. He slides the photo back into the album when he heard his boyfriend calling him. 

"Are they here yet?" Louis shouted back.

"Yes, we are, why don’t you move your lazy ass off the bed to help your boyfriend " shouted a familiar voice.

"Like you help your husband by sleeping all day, Zayn?" Louis sassed.

Louis waked to Zayn and punched him playfully on the shoulders. He turned to his boyfriend and gave a peck on his cheeks making Harry blush like it was the first time Louis ever did that.

"Aww that's cute Tommo but we didn't come here to watch you guys go Steve and Bucky, remember there is lot on the list for tonight." reminded Liam.

"Shut up Liam, Barbecuing was your dumb idea all I wanted was to drink beer and watch Netflix” replied Louis giving Harry another peck.

Harry gave Louis the list of stuffs to buy and kissed him before Louis left with Zayn.

//|\\\

“Damn six whole years uh?”

“Yep.”

“Are you nervous?”

“I don’t know, but I am kinda worried that it will freak him out. I know Louis is the one for me but… its… just…what if he says no? Asked Harry worried.

“Come on Harry you know he won’t.”

“I know, But… do you remember the time when I took a puppy to his apartment along with me after our 4th date for dog sitting, he was all freaked out saying he is not ready for kids yet and returned only back for dinner. It was his house for god sake” Harry replied.

Liam thoughts for a second and said, “Yeah that’s possible”.

“Liam!” Harry said angrily.

“What?”

“You are the worst best man ever!”

“I am no- wait what?”

“Of course it’s you, Zayn will be Louis and you can be mine like I was yours”

“Oh Harry!” Liam beamed and opened his arms for a hug, but Harry looked back at him with narrow eyes waiting for a reply.

“Oh! He will definitely say “Yes” don’t you worry about it, now come on let’s hug it out so it’s easy for me to hide my tears behind your back” said Liam with puppy eyes.

Harry raised his eyebrows but finally smiled pulling Liam into a hug.

Harry went to their bedroom and came back with a small velvet box in his hand.

“Oh. My. God.” squealed Liam in excitement.

Harry opened the box to revel a shining band. Liam eyes welled up but this time he didn’t even try to hide it.

“Dude, you got the exquisite taste in rings. A hidden piece of stone inside the ring has its own value. That is so beautiful. Where did you get it anyway?” asked Liam still gleaming at the ring.

“Well it’s my granddad’s, my nana was one bold woman in the 60’s. She asked my granddad’s hand in marriage. And my mum gave it to me when I came out to her.” replied Harry with small smile.

Liam gave the ring back and said “Oh cheer up mate it gonna be alright, come on it’s you of course he is going to say yes” cheered Liam seeing the smile fade away from Harry’s face.

“By the way how did you manage it?” questioned Harry.

“I didn’t, I left it to Zayn and he did it just like I imagined well not just like I imagined he pulled a Chandler there trying to convince me that he is not marriage material but I found out he was messing with me” replied Liam with a goofy smile.

Harry smiled knowing the real story from Louis, that how Liam was to in the edge to cry and throw a tantrum until the second Zayn was on his knees and pulled a ring out of his pocket. Harry found that so cute. He almost cried when he heard the story for the first time.

Thinking about a proposal really did not help him. His mind again flooded with confusion. He sighed looking at the ring.

Noticing Harry’s face Liam tried to change the conversation, “What bout Niall? Who’s best man is he going to be?” asked Liam. It took him a second to realize he was stupid to ask a question about the marriage. But lucky for Liam it somehow took Harry’s mind of proposal.

“Well I was thinking maybe he can officiate our wedding” replied Harry with a cute smile. “Once he consoled us during a fight by acting as an officiator. I don’t even remember what we were fighting for but I bet it was something stupid and poor Niall got stuck between us. So, he did a little ceremony and asked us do we want to be bond to each other as boyfriend and boyfriend as we both are sorry and want to forgive each other. He even made us say ‘I do’. And later we found out he did it ‘cause he wanted to order pizza and it would be awkward to bring it up when we were fighting” he cherished at the memory.

  
It truly cheered up Harry. He knows this is what he wants, his dream, Louis, and everything fits like puzzle pieces. An image of him walking down the aisle passed through his eyes. His lips turned into a wide smile and said “I am gonna do it”

“That was quite a change, gosh Harry that moment must have meant a lot for you” Liam replied in a cheerful tone.

“Yeah it was, Niall made him say once. I bet he can do it again, and what’s the worse could happen if I propose? End of the world? I don’t care! We are meant for each other I am sure he is going to say yes” gleamed Harry. It was like all his crazy thoughts which made him nervous before are vanished the second he saw himself and Louis being a perfect couple in this wedding.

“That’s awesome Harry I can’t wait to hear your engagement news” said Liam feeling a lot happy as he didn’t mess things up by raising a question related to marriage. Instead he kind of helped his best friend to bring up his hidden courage out.

“Speaking of Niall where is he anyway?” asked Liam.

“He said he had plans to play golf with a friend so he will be here by dinner” replied Harry.

“Ok let’s start arranging the things in the yard it will be perfect when the guys return” suggested Liam.

Harry agreed and joined Liam with the work after placing the ring back at its box.


	2. Twin Rings

“Ok what’s next Bro?”

“All done” replied Louis.

“I guess we missed frozen beef” remained Zayn.

Louis told that he will fetch it so Zayn can go to the counter for billing. He was nervous as he didn’t know how to bring it up to Zayn, he wanted to but he has no idea how. He exhaled sharply thinking he has to improvise on the way. After billing they walked to the parking lot. Louis took his seat behind the wheels and started the car. He decided to bring up a conversation on Zayn’s art works to distract him from noticing the different route. Sadly, Zayn did.

“Lou you missed the turning now it’s an extra half an hour journey” stated Zayn.

“Oh Sorry, I forgot” replied Louis nonchalantly.

Zayn gave a questioning look and shook his head when Louis avoided reacting back.

“Music?” asked Zayn.

But Louis said nothing and remained silent. His head was pre occupied with the thoughts of proposal and he was stressed about telling Zayn. Zayn turned on the music anyway. And Jason Derulo’s ‘Marry Me’ was already playing.

“And if I lost everything  
In my heart it means nothing  
'Cause I have you, girl I have you  
So get right down on bended knee  
Nothing else would ever be  
Better, better  
The day when I say

I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me

I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me

Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh

Would you marry me baby?”

Zayn was enjoying the song but Louis wasn’t.

“Only if it was this easy” Louis breathed.

Zayn was done with Louis weird behaviour. He wanted to know what the hell was going inside Louis’ head. He turned to ask “Bro what’s-” but was cut by Louis saying, “We are here”.

Zayn looked out the window to see they were in front of “London Diamonds”. He beamed in happiness. Everyone knows how much Zayn is found of accessories. He hugged Louis by the side and said “Aw, you guys are finally getting me a wedding gift.”

Louis raised a brow and replied “Dude, we got you guys honeymoon tickets for a fishing trip to Iceland and your marriage was a year ago.”

Zayn withdrew himself from the hug with a long face.

Louis continued, “This is something different Zee and I have been meaning to tell you for a while now” he finished with his voice dropping into a low tone.

Zayn turned to face Louis to find his friend sitting tensed and nervously fidgeting the hem of his shirt.

“Lou? Babe, what’s going on?” Zayn asked being concerned if anything was bothering his friend.

Louis took a moment to collect his breath and said, “I am going to ask Harry to marry me”. He forced the words out of his mouth ‘cause telling Zayn is a step forward and there will be no backing from there. He knows Zayn will be by his side all the time and give him the strength to take the other steps. It scared him a bit but also made him happy. He felt like a weight as been lifted of his shoulders.

“Oh My God!”

“Yeah” replied Louis with a weak smile.

“This means I get to wear my best tuxedo again” Zayn gleamed.

“Yes- wait what? Bro big picture please” stated Louis.

“Sorry babe, I got carried away a little bit” said Zayn with a goofy smile on his face. “Who else did you tell the big news?” continued Zayn eagerly.

“Just the best man” smiled Louis with a look telling Zayn that’s him.

“Just like the 5th grade” laughed Zayn.

Louis laughed too he felt relieved and happy. Zayn knows how to lift the pressure off him and make him feel better. He can picture Zayn standing next to him during the wedding. Louis smiled widely and pulled Zayn into a tight hug. Zayn was not expecting a hug as they were still in the car but hugged back his best friend.

They got out of the car and walked into the shop.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen. How may I help you?” asked a man gently from behind the counter.

Louis was little nervous but when he felt Zayn placing his hand on his back he felt better, “We would like to see engagement rings, please” he requested.

The jeweller gave them a warm smile and led them to the ring section on the other side of counter. He selected few rings from the showcase and presented it to them. Zayn got interested in them and was questioning about their features and price. But Louis didn’t feel the attraction to any of them. His eyes wandered over them but soon lost interest. He started to look around to find something catchy, something which expresses his feelings. Every single piece of jewellery in the shop was fine and splendid but still none had the special bond he was looking for. He felt he will know the one when he sees one. Then something bright green did catch his eyes, he looked in the direction to see a ring displayed in an unusual way. It was worn by a glass hand which was safely kept in the showcase for view. Louis bends over the case to take a closer look at this ring. It was the one but he didn’t find any gem on it. He was sure something emerald like swift past his eyes.

He turned to find the jeweller being pre occupied by Zayn who was trying on a rose gold bracelet.

“Dude” called out Louis with his brows raised.

“Don’t they go with my tone?” asked Zayn almost showing all his teeth.

“Yeah they do and if you let the kind man help, me I will get them for your birthday.”

“That’s all you have to do” laughed Zayn.

Louis asked whether he can see the ring which caught his eyes.

The jeweller removed the ring out and handed it to Louis. Louis observed it carefully. The ring was different, it was a simple platinum band but inside it bore a small green gem. Louis has never seen a ring with a stone inside but he felt that it meant something special. And for him that something special was Harry.

The jeweller patiently waited for Louis to examine the ring and said “This ring is from the 1920’s. It’s a unique and rare design. Only two were made. The stone symbolises the undying love of two souls. The one you are holding in your hand is _Verte_ and its twin is _Bleu_ ”.

“There are two of them!?” asked Zayn. He continued “Aw man, now I want to see the other one too” said Zayn sadly.

“That’s kind of not possible sir. The ring was sold from this very shop in the 60’s. It was mere luck that we had them both together then. Even if it’s possible to track it down no one will let go of an extraordinaire ring like this. It must probably run in their family by now” answered the jeweller gently.

“No problem, even if I see the other ring nothing is match to this. I would like this one to go, please” said Louis with a bright face. Something tells him this ring is perfect and fits right in. Every time the emerald twinkles he sees Harry’s eyes shine in front of him. Thinking of Harry, he turned to Zayn with a goofy smile and pink cheeks.

“You look like you just had your first kiss” laughed Zayn.

Louis laughed with Zayn and turned to the man, “Thank you for your kind service and also for putting up with my idiot friend” teased Louis.

“What do you know? I am a delight” Zayn sassed back.

Louis paid and they left. They whole way back they joked about random things. Louis felt good having his mind taken off the proposal. He still has to plan many things and also have to be careful so that Harry won’t get any doubts. But now all he needed was a good laugh and Zayn made sure he had it.

It was almost 5:30 when they reached back. Niall had arrived from his game and was helping Harry and Liam with the arrangements. Before getting out of the car Louis made Zayn promise not to tell about the proposal or the ring to anyone, not even Liam.

“Now I have to get him something for lying?” sighed Zayn.

“Technically it’s not lying. You just didn’t talk about it” stated Louis.

“That’s not how it works, but whatever you owe me again” pointed Zayn.

“That’s in the past, babe” laughed Louis. He added “So what’s it going to be? Liam likes roses, right? Or maybe a puppy? How about a pendent?”

“How about you paying?” teased Zayn.

They both laughed and went in to unpack the items bought. They took the needed things out and settled them on the patio furniture. Harry and Liam walked to their partners and greeted them with a kiss. They had a beautiful evening. The time spent was amazing. Subtle eye contacts were made between the future grooms and their respective best men but the secrets were left to be secrets, as promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> Leave kudos if u liked the fic :) <3


	3. Captain Aboard

As usual, Harry got up before Louis. After a quick shower he changed into his fine pink suit with delicate embroidery. The flaps had beautiful floral designs sewn onto them. ([Click her for the image of Harry in his suit.](https://i.postimg.cc/y6hfdbS1/2f0460f2cf4cd1545406b95ba9ec0cc8.jpg)) Harry can pull any style he wants. From elegant suits to simple cardigans, everything suits him. Anyone who sees him will say he is into fashion and they aren’t wrong. Harry loves fashion so much that he dedicated his life for fashion. He works in Gucci’s sales division.

Harry went through his stuffs to make sure he didn’t leave anything behind. He has a presentation today and all he wants is, for it to go well. Before leaving he went to their bedroom to see Louis sound asleep. He bent down to give a peck on Louis’ forehead. Harry tried to be silent but seeing his boyfriend’s lips curl into a small smile made him chuckle. ‘How did I get this lucky?’ he thought.

It’s an important day for Harry; the company’s sales going up in the charts is based on his presentation. But that didn’t worry him. All he could think about was Louis. He had many questions swirling in his mind. ‘Is this the correct time?’ ‘Should I do it some other time?’ ‘Maybe let another year pass?’ he knew he was over-thinking but couldn’t help it. This was something he dreamt for a long time. And he is sure he wants to do it and more than that, he wants to do it now. Deep inside him he knows they both are ready for this. But still the idea of asking Louis terrifies him.

Harry told himself to push away all these thoughts and focus on the work right now. But that’s not what happened; the thoughts came back and forth like waves. Even during the presentation his mind wandered raising questions which he already knew the answers for. It’s not that he is afraid Louis will freak out. It’s something else which bothered him. Harry tried to bury this thought deep inside him but his mind eventually brought it up. He had always felt he was nothing before Louis. A looser. A flop. A failure in other’s eyes. But Louis was the one to prove him and others wrong. He crushed Harry’s insecurity and brought up the successful man he is now, the man who everyone adores. Even with all these thoughts whirl pooling in his head Harry finished the presentation without missing even a single detail, impressing the foreign representative. They loved Harry’s idea in marketing and agreed to offer their deal.

Harry didn’t let his problems come in the joy of others. He gently thanked everyone for staying through his demonstration. He finally approached his boss to thank him but he was greeted by a surprise hug. His boss was shocked when Harry tried to excuse himself out of the dinner party. He insisted him to stay till the after party. The after party was arranged in a private V.I.P. bar. Finally, Harry got his time to relax. He really needed a drink. He wanted to be alone right now but he can’t avoid the people at a party thrown for him; that would be rude. When he was in a conversation with one of his colleague someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned to see Niall. He sighed in relief and thanked him for coming on short notice.

“Congrats mate!” cheered Niall.

Harry thanked and passed him Champagne from the waiter’s plate. Conversations were not hard anymore. Harry felt more comfortable having Niall here.

“I can’t believe the lovey-dovey couple went on another weekend away. They act like they just met each other” joked Niall.

“I think that’s cute” replied Harry laughing. “And Louis is still pretty tired from yesterday. He took a day off and was resting, so I texted him not to bother about this” continued Harry.

Harry’s mood totally changed, he was laughing and joking with Niall. This is the one of the reason Harry likes Niall. Niall always tries to lighten one’s mood and it always works. They laughed and sipped away their drink. Only after a while both realized they were half way on their second glass. They set their glasses aside as they have to drive back home. Harry had decided to take his time before telling Niall about the proposal and the alcohol helped him with that.

“I need to tell you something and I kind of need a help.”

“Anything, mate.”

“I am going to ask Louis to marry me.”

“Oh my god! That’s wonderful, Harry” squealed Niall. “Ah my ship, you know how proud I am of you guys” said Niall in a mocking wise wizard like tone.

They both laughed and Niall pulled Harry into a tight hug.

“So, how do you plan on proposing?” Niall asked curiously.

“Yeah that’s where I need your help. I have no idea about the proposal. I know I want to. But I don’t know when? where? and how? Andiamkindafreakedoutthatlouiswillfreakoutsoireallydontknowwhattodo” finished Harry.

“Woah! Slow down mate” said Niall trying to calm Harry. Niall continued “Louis loves you and you love him. You both want to spend the rest of your life with each other. Yeah, maybe it is scary. But I assure you Louis won’t freak out if you propose. And I think deep down you do know what you want to do. So let’s start from when, I guess if you are ok with telling me then you want to propose soon.”

Harry replied with a little nod ‘cause what Niall said made sense.

“So any fantasy on proposing?” asked Niall gladly.

“Ummm…I have always thought of taking him out on a romantic dinner. But won’t…”

“If that’s what you want, then you should go for it Harry” encouraged Niall.

Harry’s face brightened and a smile crept on his face. ‘It is true if he wants to do this then he should go for it. It’s simple proposal but that’s what he wants’ Harry thought to himself. He felt uplifted and confident now. It’s still scary but he loves the feeling in a weird way.

“I can take him to the Italian restaurant he loves” Harry said with his eyes sparkling.

“That would be really great!”

“And I can get on one knee and ask him” said Harry with a goofy grin. “No, that would be cliché” he laughed imagining how that would be. “How about the ring inside the cake?” asked Harry but before Niall gave his opinion “No… I can’t wait till the dessert” he answered his own question. Harry thought for a moment and squealed “I know what I am going to do.”

Niall was having an ever present smile on his face seeing his best friend mood totally uplifted. He raised his eyebrows in curiosity and waited to hear Harry’s final decision.

“The Champagne, I will ask the waiter to drop the ring inside the drink and when Lou notices it the band starts to play, filling the room with romantic music and I will hold his hands, look into his eyes and raise the question” cherished Harry.

“That is so romantic Harry. Please, marry me” joked Niall.

Harry laughed and thanked Niall.

“Thanks? For what, mate? You came up with the whole thing I was sitting like an owl in front of you” laughed Niall.

Harry couldn’t believe it. It is true he did come up with all these things. And now he wants it all to happen just like he said. Oh my god! He is going to propose to Louis. Thoughts about the proposal flooded his head again. But he didn’t feel nervous about it anymore. In fact, he is so excited about this. He pulled Niall into a tight hug. His body was flowing with happiness. It was the first time he felt this way about the proposal. He had everything inside him but was scared that he will spoil everything. But now he knows he won’t ‘cause like Niall said ‘He loves Lou and Lou love him’. He can never thank Niall enough for bringing out the courage in him.

By the time the lads finished talking the party too came down. And every one was getting ready to leave. Harry excused himself for a moment to talk with his boss and the foreign representative. He thanked them for today and excused himself to leave. Harry dropped Niall in his apartment and drove home.


	4. Hmm...My favorite dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a full fluff but I couldn't stop myself from writing this chapter. Hehehe ;)  
> Enjoy lovelies!!! 
> 
> And the picture is not mine all credits goes to @prettytruthandlies, love their works <3

After dropping his friend, Harry went home. Entering the house he saw Louis dozed off on the couch with the T.V. still on. Harry walked towards his boyfriend and bend down to give a kiss on his forehead but this time Louis woke up in the action. Seeing his boyfriend for the first time today he smiled brightly and gave a peck on Harry’s lips. Harry looked deep into those blue eyes and returned a kiss.

“Hmm… I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too Lou.”

“How was work?”

“Oh it was great. I aced the presentation. And the way my boss looked happy throughout the party I think he is impressed and I might even get a raise” gleamed Harry even though it was a pretty hard day for him with all the stuff going on in his mind.

“You still have one person left to throw a party to” said Louis smiling.

“You can get all the party you want, boo bear” replied Harry slowly locking his hand around his boyfriend’s hips.

Louis laughed and kissed his Harry. Harry melted at their contact. He can never get enough of those lips. When they pulled back Louis gazed at his boyfriend, admiring him, looking at every small detail even though he knew every single one memorized.

“What?” asked Harry softly with blush tingling on his cheeks.

“You are so beautiful” Louis replied still admiring Harry.

Harry chuckled and blushed harder at his boyfriend’s words.

Louis gave one last kissed and asked “Dinner? I’m starving.”

“You didn’t eat yet?” asked Harry concerned.

“No, I was waiting for you. I know you wouldn’t have had any. So you go and get freshen up. I’ll prepare something to eat.”

It is true Harry didn’t touch his food much during the party and he is pretty hungry right now.

“You are going to cook?” asked Harry in surprise. “What is it gonna be? Frozen pizza?” he teased.

“Nooo” replied Louis quickly.

Harry raised a brow at his boyfriend who was tying his apron.

“Frozen Lasagnes” finished Louis.

Harry laughed looking at his boyfriend all cute standing with the apron tied clumsily around his small waist.

“Seriously Lou the apron is too much” Harry continued to tease.

“Get out of my kitchen” Louis imitated Harry with a long face.

“That’s nothing like me” laughed Harry.

“Well yeah it’s cuter, now move your ass out of my kitchen so that I can cook us a delicious dinner.”

“Whoa! Ok chef, the hot ass is moving” joked Harry and left to take a quick shower.

After a pleasing shower Harry stepped out and changed into his shorts and tank tops. He walked to the kitchen drying his hair with a towel. He inhaled the strong smell of the baked lasagne which was filling the room. Harry was taken aback by the arrangements Louis made. It was simple but yet romantic. A scented candle was lit up in the middle of their round dining table filling the room with its sweet aroma. And the plates along with the cutlery were neatly places over some tissues. Goblets were filled with water. Along with the other things a small folded card saying ‘Hôtel privé de Louis’ was neatly placed in the middle of the table. And Louis was standing near the oven with mittens on holding the lasagne. Harry moved slowly still being awe-struck. Without his realization couple of tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Baby what’s the matter?” Louis rushed to Harry after removing his mittens off. Louis cupped Harry’s cheeks and kissed him softly on his lips. “I am here” he continued.

This didn’t help Harry it only made him shed another couple of tears. He tried to force himself not to cry and worry Louis but it was so hard. These kind of small surprises were common in their relationship but Harry really didn’t expect anything today. His day was hectic. And the only light in it was Louis. He was not enjoying his own party until Niall mentioned Louis. And when he came home tired and exhausted it was Louis who was there for him again. It was always Louis in the end of the dark tunnel. This was too much for Harry to contain in. And thinking about how Louis just rushed to his side to say that he is there for him without even asking to know the reason just overwhelmed Harry. Harry pushed back those tears which were tingling on his eyelids.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Harry spoke in a small voice.

“Shouldn’t I be the one to ask that question?” softly chucked Louis. “You are just so perfect” he continued pushing a strand of hair of Harry’s face; he traced along his cheeks making him look into his eyes.

“If anyone who didn’t deserve, it’s me” said Louis with a hearty smile. “And no arguing back” said Louis quickly seeing Harry opening his mouth to talk back. Harry opened and closed his mouth like a fish and continued to stare back at his boyfriend as he really have no words to talk back. Louis pressed their lips together and they kissed passionately for a minute. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed his boyfriend’s soft lips against his. After they broke their kiss Louis spoke.

“Bienvenue à Hôtel privé de Louis’, Take your seat _Monsieur_ ” Louis made a kind gesture of drawing the chair back for Harry. After Harry took his seat Louis opened the card placed on the table and offered it to Harry. Harry looked at the card to see the words ‘MENU’ ‘Frozen lasagne straight out of oven’ ‘(P.S. please don’t order anything else chef Louis is just a beginner)’ written along with a small heart in the corner.

“Hmm…but I do want something else” said Harry looking up at Louis.

“No problem sir, but I want you to grantee me that you will talk to my boyfriend ‘cause the kitchen is going to be on fire” laughed Louis.

“Oh no pancake day was enough” teased Harry. “I’ll have the ‘Frozen lasagne straight out of oven’ please. “But… I do want those pair of sweet lips to go” added Harry.

“Anything for you, sir. But these lips are for desert so you have to be patient for that” smirked Louis sexily.

Louis served the dinner and joined Harry. The lasagne was delicious. They had stomach full. When Harry took the dishes to wash Louis approached him. He kissed his boyfriend’s neck from behind and gently buried his face on the crook of Harry’s neck to give another couple of kisses. Doing so, he whispered “Sir, I guess you forgot your dessert.”

Harry dried his hands and turned to face Louis.

“How can I even forget that” said Harry letting out a little laugh. He pressed his lips with his boyfriend’s and they moved in sync. Harry roamed Louis mouth making their tongues dance against each other. Louis let Harry have his time. Harry’s tongue roamed the roof of Louis’ and went to every corner of his mouth. And finally when they broke for breath Louis gave a smirk and kissed back taking the full dominance. Louis licked Harry’s lips and pulled them between his teeth making Harry moan. Harry’s lips looked so pink and plum with all the kissing. Louis slowly moved to Harry’s neck leaving traces of kisses all the way. He sucked hard in the crook of the neck making Harry moan louder. He left a hickey near the collar bone making Harry look damn sexy.

“Liking your dessert sir?” teased Louis.

“It’s so good” moaned harry in reply.

Louis continued kissing Harry in his neck and the collar bone. Working with his hands he pulled off Harry’s tops.

“Baby, jump” told Louis.

And Harry obeyed, making his legs perfectly locked around Louis small waist and hands clung around his neck. All this time Louis didn’t stop kissing Harry’s neck. Without stopping the kisses he carried Harry to their bedroom. He dropped Harry delicately on the bed and climbed over him. He resumed the kisses from where he left.

Harry’s body gave a noticeable shiver when Louis reaches his nipples. Louis focused on one nipple at a time. He placed a small kiss first and then teased them with his tongue. He drew concentric circles with is tongue making Harry a moaning mess. He flicked the nipple couple of times with his tongue and licked it softly sending tremors down Harry’s spine.

Harry was enjoying each and every touch made by Louis’. He was breathing faster and moaning at every contact. He tried to pin his back to the bed but eventually he lost control of his body. Every touch made him jolt and raise his body aching for more.

Louis took his time before moving to the other nipple. He again teased harry by blowing hot air on it before playing with his tongue. Louis loved the noticeable jolts Harry gave. They both enjoyed every moment spend. Then slowly he nibbled them with his lips before sucking both nipples one after another. This made Harry moan louder.

Louis covered whole of Harry’s chest and torso with trail of kisses. He made his was down without stopping. After roaming on Harry’s torso for a while he slowly reached his hip bones. The olive leaves tattooed on Harry’s hip are a big turn on for Louis. Already being so hard this just heated up him up more. Louis hand played with the rim of Harry’s trousers and pulled them down letting his hard dick free. All this time Louis’ eyes were fixed on those olive leaves. He moved his hands under Harry’s cheeks and squeezed them a little making Harry moan again. Louis placed gentle kisses over the tattoo on either side of Harry’s hip. He was so delicate with his work. He didn’t rush at any part. He enjoyed every little part of Harry.

“Louis… Please” moaned Harry, he was losing control he wants Louis to grab his dick and take it fully.

Louis smirked at Harry’s words. He knew Harry will last so he took the time and kissed his way to Harry’s huge erection. Louis looked at his boyfriend’s dick and kissed the tip and teased him again.

“Louis” harry panted

He kissed again avoiding Harry’s words.

“Louieeeeeee….” Harry moaned even louder.

Louis just did that again to hear Harry moan his name. He smiled at the mention of his name and decided to give Harry what he wants as he is a hot mess now. He gently glided over the tip of the head before he wrapped his mouth around it. He brought one hand to wrap around the shaft to hold steady. His lips tighten around the head and his tongue swirls around making Harry’s entire body shudder. Harry was breathless and his breath came out in gasps. Louis’ mouth slowly slides farther down by taking bit by bit of Harry in, until the head hit the back of his throat. Louis continued this action till harry cums in his mouth after a short warning.

Louis wiped of the cum around his mouth and rose to look at Harry being a hot mess and panting for air. Louis’ lips curled into a satisfying smile. Harry opened his eyes to look at Louis kneeling between his legs. But all he noticed was Louis’ big budge still captured under the fabric of his sweat pants. Harry was already a mess but he got up and crawled towards Louis to pull down his sweats reviling his dick which was fighting to be free. He grabbed his boyfriend’s dick hungrily and sucked harder and took in the most he can. It was Louis turn to moan. The action made his fingers grab Harry’s hair and lock them tightly. And Harry rhythmically continued to take Louis dick in and out. Soon their motion synced and lasted till Louis clenched Harry’s hair even harder and shouted, “Oh Harry” and cummed in Harry’s mouth.

Louis adjusted his pants and lied there waiting for Harry. Harry cleaned himself and brought a wet towel for Louis too. Harry gently places his head on Louis chest and cuddled him.

“Baby?” called Harry.

“Yeah baby?”

“Hôtel privé de Louis’ has the best desert, I want you to take me there for my birthday” said Harry playing with the hem of Louis’ shirt. He looked up with a wide smile when Louis laughed.

“Why wait till your birthday sweet-tums, I’ll take you there in next five minutes in a different way” laughed Louis.

Harry blushed red and laughed along. Then he looked up once again to steal one last kiss form his boyfriend. He enjoyed the kiss like it’s the first and he snuggled closer. The two laid there like a couple pieces of jigsaw puzzles perfectly fitting into each other.


	5. Wait, Is This Déjà vu!?

It’s been a year since Louis joined the school. He is the PE coach of senior high. It’s his first time as a senior coach. Lately, he had to be in the ground almost every day. Training sessions are rough but couple more weeks then their final match hits. Louis loves spending time with the kids. He loves them as much he loves football. After training he reached home in the evening. He was a bit stressed and tired but he had plans.

Purchasing the ring went smooth, it also made things easier. He stopped freaking out about the proposal anymore but he still had his worries so he decided to talk them out. He freshened himself and took the car to pick up Niall. They both planned to go to ‘The Clappers Bar’. Louis goes there whatever mood he is in, joyful or stressed, he will always feel better.

“Couple beers over here, please” Niall called out to the Bartender.

The boys talked about the football matches of the season. It was a good conversation maintainer between these two.

“Fook off mate, everybody knows Donny Rovers are the best.”

“Ok, I am stopping before you start calling me a bitch” teased Niall.

They both laughed. A good laugh and some booze are what Louis wants now. After some sips of the bitter liquid Louis spoke nervously, “I want to tell you something mate and I also need your help with it”

Niall blinked like he just had a déjà vu. ‘Well that’s creepy’ he thought.

“I am- ” started Louis.

“-going to ask Harry to marry you!...?” finished Niall not able to contain his excitement.

Louis eyes widens in surprise.

“Wait, did I say that already? Louis questioned in confusion. “Or am I that drunk I don’t remember saying it for the first time?” he added still being confused.

“HAHA gotcha mate. It was just a lucky guess. Wow! I am getting good at them” laughed Niall trying to cover up his mess. ‘Fuck’ he mentally cursed himself. ‘Harry would kill me if I spoil it for him’ he thought. “I won’t lie, I was pretty expecting it” continued Niall to make his blabber look like an honest guess.

Louis laughed nervously, it was quite a shock to him when Niall guessed his exact words but he didn’t take it as a big deal ‘cause they were dating for like 6 years now and people tend to expect this especially Niall. He just hoped he was not this obvious to Harry too. Spoiling the surprise for Harry was one of his biggest worries. He had to plan everything out without his boyfriend getting a clue.

“Yeah mate I am going to ask Harry to marry me and not just because it rhymes” laughed Louis at his own joke.

“Hey.], you stole my joke” laughed Niall along with Louis.

Louis pulled out a small velvet box out of his pocket. Niall took in a big gasp even before Louis revealed the shiny band. He keenly waited to see the ring, he almost let out a shriek when he saw the fascinating ring with a small green stone siting magnificently on its inside. He was getting exuberant and would probably be jumping up and down if they weren’t out.

“I want you to take to ring to the restaurant before our date, mate” said Louis.

“Oh!” replied Niall shocked by the request.

“No particular reason, I just felt this will go smooth” replied Louis for Niall’s unasked question.

Louis didn’t want to take chances for anything going wrong so he thought of asking Zayn to taking the ring to the restaurant. Later he was worried what if Liam finds out accidently. He knew Liam is not that stupid to blabber to Harry but his overthinking made him ask Niall to do it.

Niall gave a nod and safely placed the box inside his pocket.

Niall congratulated his best friend and they hugged each other. He ordered tequila shots for celebrating the wonderful news.

“To the best couple” raised Niall, “Don’t let Zayn or Liam hear it” he added laughing.

“To us” laughed Louis.

They let the hot drink flush down their throats and laughed in union.

“Like I said, I really need your help mate. I am sure I am going to propose but I have no idea about it. I am terrified that it won’t be perfect and I really want it to be perfect” brooded Louis.

This really bothered Louis too much, he knows how much this means to Harry and he wants it to be as magnificent as Harry can imagine. That’s the least he can do for his loving boyfriend.

Meanwhile Niall was hiding his smile to himself. At first, he was taken aback when Louis confirmed his doubt about him proposing but thinking about it he had many ideas running in his head right now. ‘This is awesome’ he thought. If he plans out everything then he can present his best friends a very memorable day. For now, all he has to do is make each other think that they are the one proposing. And if everything goes fine, he can make them both propose at the same time and there wouldn’t be anything more beautiful than that. Niall was very delighted that they both came to him and felt so happy about his little plan. He made it look like he was taking his time to think and finally replied.

“Take him to a romantic dinner, Harry would love that.”

“That would be nice we can spend some quality time too” agreed Louis thinking. “Maybe I can ask the waiter to drop the ring into the drink” he continued.

“Wow” replied Niall.

“Harry would love an astonishing restaurant.” cheered Louis. “I can buy him his favourite dish and… Damn” he stopped in mid-sentence.

Niall didn’t reply anything. He was still caught on the fact how the two mirrored each other.

Louis continued, “I can’t decide the food. Harry likes Mexican, Chinese and Italian”. He finished and looked at Niall for a response.

Niall thought for a moment and asked what Louis’ favourite is, knowing it is Italian.

“Italian” replied Louis.

“Then take him there” said Niall without thinking.

“But-”

“It’s a special day for you too mate, don’t you think you guys should celebrate it with something common?” questioned Niall.

Louis didn’t reply but his face showed that he agrees with Niall.

Niall cherished with happiness. He could see his plan already working.

Louis eyes sparked with joy. He imagined how it would be if he pops the question when Harry notices the shining ring in his drink. ‘It would be perfect’ he thought. It’s simple but perfect and that’s exactly how he wants it to be. Also, he have the feeling Harry would totally love this.

“Oh my god! Is Louis Tomlinson blushing?” teased Niall.

“No, I am not” Louis snapped back.

“Look at you all pink and cute” laughed Niall.

Louis gave a friendly punch on Niall’s shoulders but later joined him laughing. Louis was thankful for Niall being a great support. He almost figured everything, all he has to do is take Harry on the date and ask to marry him. But that’s the tricky situation, how is he going to bring it up to Harry? He doesn’t want to be obvious. He got sunk into his thoughts till Niall called his name.

“Louis”

“Yeah?”

“Just give Harry a hint that you want to have dinner in the restaurant some day and wait for him to pick a date. So that he won’t get any doubt” suggested Niall. “I can see you are really tensed up by that” added Niall with a warm smile.

‘I can do that, I am not going to rush into proposing so there is still plenty of time to plan and be subtle bringing it up’ he thought. This relieved him from the stress he had few minutes ago. The smile reappeared on his face and he replied, “That’s really a great idea” “How are you even single mate?” asked Louis

“By ignoring this” laughed Niall showing the bartender’s number on his tissue.

Louis laughed with Niall and then both the lads decided to leave. Louis dropped Niall and drove home.


	6. Verte And Bleu Are Mirror Reflections!!!

With the practices and matches going on Harry decided not to bring up anything. He had the place planned, it’s a marvellous restaurant they used to go, but he had many questions about it ‘Would it be weird to bring it up? They didn’t go there for months!’ he thought.

Later when Harry came home Louis was just chilling on the couch.

“Hey babe” Louis called his boyfriend who just stepped into their living room.

“Hey sweetheart how was the match?” asked Harry.

“The team was on fire today!”

“That’s great, Lou. I can’t wait to celebrate your team rocking the finals” cheered Harry.

“Me too, baby” smiled Louis. “Hey! How about the Italian restaurant we used to go? That’s a great place to celebrate isn’t it?” he added trying to sound like he just came up with it.

Harry’s face lit up. He was scared to bring this up but Louis made it easy for him.

“That’s really a great place. I can’t believe we don’t go there often” replied Harry trying to act subtle.

Louis jumped from the couch and smacked his lips with Harry’s.

“Love you” he whispered after they parted.

“Love you too baby” replied Harry laughing, “What’s gotten into you?” he added seeing Louis smiling wide.

“Nothing, just feeling really confident that we will win” replied Louis kissing Harry again.

Louis just can’t contain the happiness. He tried to tune it down but he was so excited. He spent his whole day stressing about this and he finally did it. He was glad he did it. His mind was floating somewhere in dreamland. He was thinking how lucky he is to have Harry in his life. He can’t ask for a more loving, caring and affectionate person. Harry makes everything simple for him. He doesn’t think he can love anyone else more. Louis had gone through these same thoughts about a million times over these past 6 years but it never gets old. Every time he feels more special and luckier to have Harry in his life.

When Harry joined Louis in the bed he saw him thinking hard about something.

“Everything will go as planned don’t mess up your mind, love” whispered Harry leaning towards his boyfriend’s ear to plant a kiss.

Louis snapped out of thinking and saw harry, he got confused for a moment then it hit him Harry was just mentioning the finals. He smiled back at his boyfriend who was looking at him with love.

“What would I do without you?” he whispered back giving a peck on Harry’s lips.

//|\\\ 

Harry got up to find Louis already out of bed. He found a note on the night stand saying ‘Went for jogging, will be back soon – Lou’ with a small little heart at the corner. By the time Louis came back Harry was preparing breakfast for them.

“Well, that’s new” Harry chuckled looking at his boyfriend dripping with sweat.

“I am going to kill Liam. No no Zayn, I am going to kill Zayn. This was all because that idiot didn’t move his lazy ass out of bed” said Louis throwing his hands up in the air.

Harry laughed at his boyfriend being cranky as he was woken up early in the morning.

“It’s not that’s bad-”

“He woke me up at 5” interrupted Louis.

“Wow! He got to teach me to do that” teased Harry laughing harder.

Harry served the breakfast and they both filled their stomach with Harry’s yummy pancakes.

“Babe, I got dinner plans with Niall today, can you manage for today?” asked Harry.

“Yep I’ll order Pizza” nodded Louis stuffing his mouth with his last bite.

//|\\\

Harry had an hour to kill before meeting up with Niall. He found out Louis was still at the ground when he texted him. Reaching the school he walked to the audience gallery and took his seat. The place was empty except for him. He searched for his boyfriend and spotted him near the goal post coaching his student. Louis is a great player he used to play for charity matches. Harry loves to watch Louis play but sadly Louis rarely does, he spends most of his time coaching.

Harry sat there admired Louis kicking multiple example goals for the kid. Now it was the kid’s turn to make a goal. When Louis blew the whistle the other members covered her up blocking the goal post. It was so clear the she didn’t expect to be blocked. Nervously, she gave her best shot but the ball took a different turn.

Louis consoled her and asked to relax her mind. The kid looked sad but Louis cheered her up. Louis never shouts and stresses out his students he knows what his team is capable of and he truly appreciates that. He patted the kid’s back before dismissing everyone. When he searched for the lost ball he saw Harry approaching with the ball for him.

“Looking for this?”

“I thought you would be hanging out with Niall till dinner.”

“Well, that was the plan but I came to know you were still at ground and…”

“You couldn’t stay away from all this cuteness for a couple more hours” finished Louis.

“Well, how could I?” laughed harry giving Louis a peck.

Harry waited for Louis to grab his things and they both went to the nearby smoothie shop. Later Harry dropped Louis at home and took off to pick Niall.

Reaching Niall’s he found his friend sitting on the stairs.

“What are you doing outside?” asked Harry raising a bow.

“You are late” replied Niall grumpily. He continued “Oh! Niall I need to talk with you, it’s important, don’t be late, I’ll pick you at sharp six” Niall imitated Harry.

“Sorry mate had to drop of Louis from ground”

“It’s less than a kilometre” hissed Niall getting into the car.

“But, he had big day, I didn’t want him to walk” replied Harry with a puppy face.

“Why am I even friends with you guys?” Niall teased.

“‘Cause we are adorable and you can’t resist us” said Harry smiling wide.

“Really? Nah, I just came ‘cause you promised me a dinner.”

“Ouch” replied Harry laughing.

Niall laughed along and then they decided to go a Hibachi restaurant. The lads loved it there; they admired every single preparation of the Teppanyaki-style dishes. Niall stuffed his mouth with food like he came to an eating contest. Harry had stomach full and waited for Niall to finish his food which took some time. They thanked the chef for the finger-licking meal and left.

“I’m going to marry food” said Niall as he got into the car.

“I thought two you already were married” joked Harry getting himself behind the wheel.

“The best relationship I’ve ever been in” laughed Niall. “By the way mate what’s the important thing you want to talk about?” added Niall looking at Harry.

“I am going to take him for the date after the football season gets over” Harry beamed. “And day-before yesterday Lou made it easy by bringing up the restaurant, that’s hell of a coincidence isn’t it?” he added chuckling.

‘I don’t think so’ thought Niall with a goofy face. He was chuckling hard inside his head. In fact he felt so proud of him right now. He thought that it’s really a good thing Louis asked him to take the ring to the restaurant. It would be easy for Niall to suggest Harry to do the same. Niall was cherishing the thought of how it would be if he convinces harry to give it too.

Niall looked like he just saw a damn ghost when Harry pulled out a small velvet box out of his pocket. He really didn’t expect this. He just looked at his friend dumb-struck.

“I want you to take to ring to the restaurant before our date, mate” spoke Harry. “I don’t want to give a hint in anyway by being gone few hours before the game” he added nervously.

“Yeah… yeah… sure” nodded Niall.

Harry opened the box to Niall to show him the ring. Niall picked it up widened his eyes even more. He was holding an exact replica of Louis’ ring except for a blue gem sparkling in the place of green. This time Niall really felt like he had déjà vu. Exact situation just different person with a slightly different ring.

“What happened, Niall?” questioned Harry looking at his petrified friend.

Niall didn’t reply anything he was still going through the process of how these two ended up with same featured rings. The fact that both of them brought up the idea of proposing to each other was creepy enough but now the ring. Niall just looked at Harry who was still waiting for an answer.

“It’s beautiful Harry!” exclaimed Niall making Harry giggle in happiness.

Niall was glad for his friends. He will be the happiest person if his plan works out. And everything was working out great.


	7. A Little Bit Of Nialler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies!!! This is were the captain establishes his plans. Hehe yeah its a Niall based chapter, Enjoy!  
> And a little A/N, Please don't hate me when Niall flirts with one of the character I promise you will love it ;)  
> Lots of love <3

Niall crashed his bed after a busy day. He had almost finished all his works and took some time off to relax. He walked to the cupboard to grab his towel. Opening it he noticed the small identical velvet boxes neatly placed inside. That’s when it hit him; he had totally forgotten Louis and Harry mentioning they are going to propose after the final match. And the finals are only a week ahead.

“Shit” cursed Niall. He didn’t reserve the table yet. He searched for the restaurant’s number in the Yellow pages website. He was lucky to book a table ‘cause when he called the restaurant there was only one private table remaining for last minute reservations. Niall was relieved for a moment but the thought of last minute reservation bugged him a lot. ‘What if the room is not up for an engagement?’ he thought. He really wanted to do something exceptional for his friends but he felt like he screwed up big time. He knew he was over thinking but decided to give the restaurant a visit. The whole cab ride his mind was just blank. He can’t believe he messed it up. It is a very special day for his friends and he ended up booking a last minute reservation. He got out and vacuously walked into the restaurant.

Stepping in a wide grin appeared on his face. The restaurant was pleasant and elegant. It had a nice and pleasing atmosphere. ‘A sophisticated restaurant like this wouldn’t have a simple private table’ he thought.

“May I help you, sir?”

“Yeah, I would like to see the table reservation under Mr. Tomlinson and Mr. Styles. I am their friend, I called an hour back.” said Niall feeling stupid.

The receptionist smiled warmly and asked Niall to follow them after checking the entry. They reached a door and opened to reveal a beautiful room. Niall’s face brightened up, he couldn’t believe his own eyes. The room was breathtakingly perfect. The walls were pale amber with delicate golden designs. Matching golden curtains were skilfully frilled against the ceiling. A stunning piano made of finest ebony wood stood stylishly in a corner. The soft glowing golden lights filled the room making it even more romantic. Niall took in every small details of the room, he felt so lost in the fascinating room.

“Along with the piano, a personal band with the instruments of your choice can also be arranged. Flowers, scented candles, and any other assistant can also be arranged at your wish, sir” the receptionist listed to Niall who was still awestruck by the magnificence of the room.

Niall’s face slowly dropped and he turned to the receptionist and said “There must have been a mistake here, I reserved the table just an hour back and you said that this was your final private table.” He added, “And I remember I was told it was a table saved for last minute reservations.”

Understanding Niall’s doubt the receptionist apologized and explained.

“The previous reservation on the same day of yours was cancelled a few minutes before you called. Our computer self-sorted the vacancy into last minute reservations. But we assure you except the food you order on the day of reservation we won’t ask you for more” finished the receptionist with a warm smile.

Niall let out his breath which he didn’t knew he was holding in. He thanked the receptionist and said “I’ll finalise the music and flowers when I bring in the rings”

“A Proposal?”

“Yeah, it’s going to be fantastic”

“So we will be expecting you again!”

“You bet” replied Niall giving a wink.

The receptionist blushed and accompanied Niall to the entrance with hospitality.

Niall didn’t catch a taxi this time he decided to enjoy a walk. He got himself a milkshake on the way and continued to walk. In his mind, he filled up the small details of in room like fresh bright red roses beaming as the centrepiece, romantic music filling the room, strong scented candles, top shelf champagne bubbling in their goblets with the rings gleaming in them, the perfect proposal. He was so happy for his friends.

//|\\\

Like expected, Louis’ team got through the quarter finals. Niall promised he would come tomorrow for the final game so he decided to arrange everything earlier. He carefully placed both the ring boxes in his coat pocket along with the list of things he has to make arrangements for.

Reaching the restaurant he shot a bright smile at the receptionist and asked,

“Missed me?”

“Of course”. The receptionist added “I guess you have arrived to give in the details.”

Niall nodded and told how he wanted everything to happen from the music to the proposal. He added “Just little change in the proposal, there is going to be two” handing over both the boxes.

“Two?” the receptionist raised the brows in surprise.

“Both my friends are thinking they are the one proposing. So you have to be elusive so they both won’t catch a doubt” gleamed Niall being proud of his little plans.

“Don’t worry sir, we will make sure everything goes perfect.”

“Call me Niall” said Niall cheerily.

The receptionist nodded and added “And Niall, as a gift from the restaurant we cut a cake for proposals. Do you want any specifications on the icing?”

“Wow that’s awesome, didn’t know that you guys do that!”

“Actually, we usually bring in a cake with ‘Congratulation’ written on it but I can pull some strings for you” replied the receptionist blushing.

“Oh that would be great. Thank you ...?”

“Y/N. You can call me Y/N” said the receptionist with a smile.

“Would it be too much if I want blue icing on half of the cake and green on the other half?”

“Absolutely not. Anything else I can do for you?”

“Can you also change the writing as ‘Oops’ on blue and ‘Hi’ on green?” Niall questioned grinning.

‘I would probably look like an idiot in front of this lovely person’ he thought. But he couldn’t stop himself, knowing that the cake would come as a shock to his friends.

The receptionist gave a nod noting it down and added, “If any clarification you can contact me directly, Niall” and winked handing him a piece of paper with a number written.

“I defiantly would” replied Niall with a charming smile.

Reaching his apartment he got a call from Zayn asking whether he will be free tomorrow for grabbing lunch with him and Liam. Niall was thinking about hanging out with those two for a long time. Lately, he was too caught up with his work and all the proposal arrangements. Now that everything is done he can enjoy a break with his friends. He asked Zayn to pick him up.

Later, Niall messaged Louis.

Hey mate, can’t wait for the finals

And I reserved the table for you

Everything else is taken care of like you wished

I got lucky to get a private table for you guys

 **LOUIS:** That is so amazing mate

 **LOUIS** : I don’t know how I can ever thank you

You can always take me to Nando’s

HAHA

;D

 **LOUIS** : Definitely ;)

Niall conveyed the same message to Harry before going to bed.


	8. Everything is Per-fect

Harry asked Niall to reserve a table at the restaurant like he planned. When Louis said he will take him out for a celebration he decided that would be a perfect time to propose. But it scared him, what if something goes wrong. He knows Louis’ team will get the trophy but still he was caught up thinking on the slight possibilities. It doesn’t feel right to propose on Louis’ bad day. He thought about it for a while and ended up calling Niall for a solution.

“Hi, mate”

“Hello, Niall” replied Harry with no enthusiasm in his voice.

“What’s wrong?” asked Niall with concern.

Harry filled in Niall with his worries. He felt bad to mention the chances of Louis’ team losing the game. It was a relief when Niall understood without Harry mentioning it. Niall tried to convince Harry that everything will be alright but Harry was not sure.

“Harry, Harry calm down, won’t you? Everything is going to be alright.” Niall calmed Harry who was asking sorry repeatedly. Harry felt bad when he asked to cancel the reservations he was sorry for asking a lot from Niall. But he had looked forward for this day all his life and he wants it to be special to Louis as much as it does to him.

Niall continued “Maybe Louis’s team can lose the match, but if you ask me those kids really kicks ass, and I assure you knowing Louis he won’t take losing the way you say.”

“But-” Harry struggled to speak knowing what Niall told was true.

“Harry just relax, and let’s enjoy the match. We can even cancel the reservations after the match gets over, there will be plenty of time, plus I got contact to help me with that” Niall assured. “And remember you can always ask me to cancel it if you don’t feel good about proposing today” he added.

“No, I want to do it today. I was just over thinking about it like an idiot” replied Harry feeling stupid.

“Not at all mate, it’s not idiotic to think how your boyfriend will feel. In fact it’s lovely” consoled Niall.

“Thanks mate” replied Harry finally letting out a chuckle.

“Hey, don’t mention it. Just take me to Nando’s” laughed Niall.

“Sure mate, I owe you one” replied Harry.

Niall is a real saver. Harry felt reassured after talking with him. But still Harry had his worries. Who wouldn’t? He pushed those thoughts when Louis entered the room.

“Hey! Baby” Louis approached and gave Harry a peck.

Harry smiled and looked into those blue eyes forgetting every single thoughts he was confusing himself about.

Louis continued, “Got us a reservation for dinner today” he said smiling back.

Harry’s eyebrows frowned in confusion. Louis understood the unsaid and replied, “Yeah, I know I told that we can go there for celebration but win or lose I want to share it with you, baby. Always.”

Harry’s eyes blurred with all the tears he was holding back in. He has no words or actions to express how he feels right now. He didn’t even think the way Louis thought, he was too caught up with Louis being sad that he forgot being with him will make Louis happy. He felt like a damn fool for freaking out for no content.

“Love you, boo” was the only words that left Harry’s lips before placing a tender kiss on his boyfriend’s pink lips.

Louis then told he is going to take off after lunch as he promised the kids he will spend time them before the match. So, the both left to the kitchen to prepare their mid-day meal. Harry was doing the major works and Louis did his best not to burn the kitchen down.

While Louis was sautéing the vegetables Harry took his phone to text Niall. He told the big change of plans. He explained Niall that Louis reserved another table in the same restaurant. So, he wants to cancel his reservations and makes the same arrangements for the one under Louis’. He knew this was too much to ask knowing Niall had plans for lunch. But he had to make that reservation in case Louis didn’t, a backup is always good. Still, he wished he had talked it out with Louis. And when Niall replied back with no hesitation Harry felt so bad for asking too much help from him. He really owed Niall a big time.

Harry placed his phone on the kitchen counter letting out a un-noticeable sigh and went back to continue cooking with his boyfriend.

//|\\\

Harry got ready and left to join the other lads at school. He took his place beside Zayn who had a seat reserved for him. And they all chatted till the match began.

The match was fan-fucking-tastic. A person who is not much into football will be eager to know who will be wining. Even before the half-time their team scored 2 goals, the kids played liked pros. And the other team were no lesser; they were equally talented and chased till the last minute. It was hell of a match. And like expected Louis’ kids won the match scooping the trophy.

Everyone cheered and congratulated them before leaving. The boys went to see Louis who was beaming in happiness. It was his first year and he won a trophy he could not be more proud. Seeing his friends approaching he ran towards them to give them all a giant hug. He thanked the boys for coming, with a wide ever present smile on his face. He turned to Harry with heart eyes and whispered “Ready for our celebration?”

Harry giggled in reply but seeing the kids calling their coach to join their celebration he ask Louis to spent some more time with them. Louis can’t avoid his kids on their big day too. He promised Harry he will be home soon and they can still make it to their date. Harry agreed and left with the other giving a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheeks.


	9. Since, We Were Eighteen! SIXTEEN!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! I am so excited to post this chapter!!!  
> I hope you guys love it just like I did when I was writing it!!!

Harry stood in front of the mirror wearing his splendid tux on and adjusted his bowtie even though he knew it was perfect. He looked at himself in the mirror and mouthed the words “Will you marry me?” He smiled and shook his head and told himself to come up with something better. His face beamed when the door bell rung. He approached to door to find Louis, like he guessed. Harry cherished when he saw Louis standing at their doorstep with a gorgeous tulip bouquet in his hand.

It was just like their first date, Louis charmingly standing at Harry’s doorstep with his favourite flowers. Everything was the same except Louis is his boyfriend now and soon they are going to get married. Harry was so happy that he smiled like he slept with a hanger in his mouth.

“Oh! Louis you didn’t” squealed Harry.

“Ready for our date, gorgeous?” asked Louis pulling Harry closer to him.

“How could I not be?” replied Harry sealing the gap with a passionate kiss.

Harry got the flowers from Louis and buried his face into the tulips and inhaled its sweet scent. Harry told he is going to find a good vase while Louis gets ready.

After few minutes, Louis came to their living room wearing his perfect tux. Harry turned to notice Louis standing there struggling with his cuffs. He was so cute trying to button them. Harry admired the neat tux on his boyfriend. It was real classy and perfectly stitched. He approached Louis to help him button the cuffs. He effortlessly buttoned it and looked up to adjust Louis’ tie. Louis looked stunning. Harry looked his boyfriend in his eyes and said, “Baby, you are so perfect” making Louis’ cheeks tingle with a shade of red.

They both looked at the time and decided to leave. Louis took the wheels and drove them to the restaurant.

Reaching there Louis approached the person behind the counter and asked for the booking under his name. The receptionist smiled warmly in response and accompanied them to their reservation.

They were walked to their table, which amazed both of them. They slowly took their seat after the receptionist left to fetch their waiter. Both looked around them taking in every small detail of the room. It could not be any more perfect.

Louis was trying to hide his amazement; he never knew Niall got them an astonishing room like this. Meanwhile, Harry’s surprise was shining on his face. He was floating in the moment of admiring every single detail about the room. He cherished everything from the delicate designs on the wall to the strong lavender scent filling the room. He turned around to notice Louis looking at him with a smile curling up his lips. Looking back he felt falling deep into those ocean blue eyes. He had no words to express how he is feeling at the moment. He thought the proposal would make this day a memorable one but he was wrong. Louis already made it an unforgettable one. Harry’s thoughts were cut by the waiter who approached with their menus.

He kindly handed them their menus and asked for the kind of beverage they want before their starters. He listed out their specials and recommended the ‘Franciacorta’ as their restaurant’s best. Both asked for the same.

Before leaving the waiter added, “Do you still prefer the music you arranged for?”

“Yes, of course” replied Louis without thinking. Niall never told him anything about music. Louis didn’t know whether he wants to kill him or hug him right now. He thought he should act fast as Harry was thinking he arranged everything and he can’t let the cat out of the bag when everything is going perfect. ‘But music would be lovely’ he thought. His first thought of seeing that stunning piano at the corner when he entered was about a romantic music filling the room.

After the waiter left another person excused themself and took their seat in front of the piano. They both let the soothing music fill their ears.

Harry reached for Louis hand across the table and said, “This is lovely, Lou.”

“Not as much as you, baby” replied Louis with the same feeling of getting lost into those two green emeralds shining at him.

Louis was feeling exactly like Harry, he had no words to describe how happy he is right now. He didn’t even care about the room anymore; all he focused was on his boyfriend being happy about all this. Louis just admired Harry like he always does. He can never get tired of watching his perfect boyfriend.

The waiter returned and placed their drinks in front of them. But both their smile dropped looking at a shining band inside their drink. They didn’t get angry but instead was sad that the waiter messed it up. Both got their eyes fixed on the ring for a moment not knowing how to act next. Should they apologise and take the ring out themselves and propose? Or should they have a subtle word with the waiter to return the dink with a reasonable excuse? They were nervous and fixed their eyes on the ring to avoided eye contact. Both just sat there letting all the crazy thoughts flow in their head. They were interrupted by the waiter who provided a tissue for both of them with something written on it.

Their eyes moved from the sparking glass of drink to the tissue.

“Will you marry me? –H” and “Will you marry me? –Lou” were calligraphically written and places beside them respectively.

Their eyes shifted back to the ring inside their drinks, both noticed something different, their eyes reflected a band same as theirs but bearing a different gem. Confused, they raised their heads to look at each other and found the answer in each other’s eyes.

“Yes” was the only word left their lips, uttering the word simultaneously the both welled up in tears and reached for the others hand. This was nothing compared to what they had imagined. The music changed and filled the room with its essence while both the eyes were lost into each other.

They both rose up to hold each other in their hands, letting the tears fall down their cheeks. The waiter went out and patiently waited outside giving both the men their time and privacy. Slowly they reached for their ring in their drinks and dried it in a tissue. Taking it out, they admired the ring, an exact model of theirs with a different coloured gem.

Louis’s eye got fixed on the bright ocean blue stone peeking at him it from inside the ring. He remembered the shopkeeper telling about a twin ring _‘Bleu’_. This information flabbergasted him. They ended up proposing on the same day with the rings which was symbolises the undying love of two souls. Louis raised his head when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He looked up revealing his eyes which were still flooded with tears of overjoy, he placed the ring he was holding into Harry’s open palm asking for the ring. Without questioning he continued to stare at his boyfriend with ecstasy. He felt Harry talking his left hand in his and sliding the ring into his finger. Under the tears his lips trembled into a small smile. He can’t ever imagine being this happy in his whole life. He repeated the same actions of Harry, sliding the ring into his boyfriend’s finger.

Harry was the one to speak after the long comfortable silence.

“I love you so much Lou and I want to spend the rest of my life with you” he spoke with his angelic voice.

“I love you too baby. I want to grow old with you, have babies with you and share every small moment with you till my last breath” replied Louis with few sobs in-between the sentence unable to control him.

Harry let out a small laugh wanting all Louis just said. Louis leaned to kiss Harry and their lips moved in sync. Slowly they parted their kiss and rested their head against each other’s shoulder and moved in peace for a zealous moment.

They broke apart knowing the waiter patiently must be waiting on the other side of a half open door while the melodious music was still playing in the piano. Not wanting to waste the waiter’s time they called him and told that they were ready to order. They also asked the pianist to have their break as they themself have the music of life to fill the silence of the room.

They both had a wonderful evening with each other and filled their stomach with the delicious meal and waited for their desert. But before the _Bônet_ they ordered arrived they were presented with a vanilla cake with blue and green icing. It had the words ‘Oops’ and ‘Hi’ neatly written over it.

“Niall” said Harry as soon as he saw the icing on the cake.

“Niall? Oh yeah Naill!” exclaimed Louis, he wasn’t expecting any more surprises. ‘Only Niall can surprise them with a silly idea like this’ he thought. ‘What did he possibly do to get these nice people in the restaurant to agree to this weird icing?’ he wondered.

“He always says we should get this tattooed” chucked Harry.

“Not a bad idea, it would be special to have our first words tattooed” smiled Louis agreeing with his best friend’s idea.

They had enjoyed their desserts and asked for the bill. When the bill left on their table was just for their food, they went to the receptionist for clarification. They were informed their friend who came for the arrangement took care of everything. They were taken aback by Niall and wanted to thank him today itself for everything.

One the way they bought the top shelf wine and messaged Zayn and Liam to meet them as soon as possible at Niall’s. They met the other couple in the hall way before entering the apartment. Both of them beamed “Congratulations” in union. Saying so both eyed each other in the doubt of how the other knew. Niall opened the door hearing the familiar voices.

“We are engaged” blared Harry and Louis each flashing their ring.

“Wait, you both got engaged?” questioned Liam.

“Yes” replied Louis still beaming in happiness.

“And you knew about this?” Zayn raised a brow at Niall who was shining proudly as everything worked exactly the way he wanted.

Niall nodded his head and bore a smile showing all his teeth teasing Zayn. Zayn and Liam gave a long face when they learnt that they were not told about the secret plan. So, Harry and Louis had to console them saying they were the first one they reached out. They two couldn’t stay mad at their friends for another minute. They were so happy for their friend and soon all the five pulled each other in for a giant group hug to celebrate the big news. Niall poured the expensive dink in glasses and brought them to everyone.

Soon everyone laughed teasing each other. Harry removed his ring to show it to Zayn, who was finally satisfied to see the twin ring. It sure bugged him a lot. He excitedly told Liam about the story of these special rings at their little visit to the ring shop. And the night ended by each one telling their part of the story about the ring. And everyone cherished the shared memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you all for taking your time to read my fic !!!  
> Thank you all so so much!!!  
> Lots and lots of Love !!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys!!!  
> Leave kudos if you liked the fic!!!


End file.
